


Heated Metal

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Coming Untouched, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Worship, prothesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: Obi-Wan finds Anakin sulking over his mechanical arm.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Heated Metal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raijikaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raijikaru/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Skyguy! 
> 
> This is my gift for you, I hope you like it!

Obi-Wan finds Anakin tinkering with his mechno-arm again. There is a scowl etched on his face and unlike the times he worked on droids and ships caringly, this time it looked more like he hacked away at the electronics. motions were precise still with a purpose behind them, but it was in the way the sound of metal hitting metal was just a tad louder. Living with Anakin for so long, he knew the sound of Anakin tinkering like the best of his own heart. 

Obi-Wan worried, it was in his nature. Cause he feared Anakin would break something, his hand or concentration just slipping for a tiny bit and the arm becoming useless with a spark. It had happened before and back then, Anakin had smashed his arm into the wall in a frustrated growl. The dent was still there, mocking them both. 

"Anakin.", Obi-Wan called his former apprentice name while crossing the distance between them. 

Anakin looks up, his forehead smoothing a bit. " The sensors on my thumb are off."

It's just an excuse, Obi-Wan knows. Tomorrow it's a joint cable getting tangled and the day after the power output of the generator is not up to standard. It changes every day and Obi, -Wan thinks Anakin is at a point where he just messes with it. Better than outright smashing it. 

He straddles Anakin's hips, sitting down and facing him. It takes some air out of Anakin, the surprise on his face is evident. 

"Oh hey.", laughs Anakin softly. Obi-Wan smiles at him. 

He softly he takes Anakin's mechno-arm in his hand. Anakin lets him, watch him like a hawk with a dubious look. The plating of the thumb is off, where Anakin had previously worked on it. He examined it, finding nothing wrong with the sensors, wiring or the electrostatic fingertips. 

Anakin fidgeted under him a bit under scrutinization, the scowl returning to his face. He did not like it when Obi-Wan would call him out on his little lies and he probably anticipated that Obi-Wan would do so now. 

This time though, Obi-Wan did not. He knew it would change nothing, so he gave up that approach. Instead, he pressed his lips against the golden electrostatic tips that functioned as sensors. He saw Anakin shudder at the motion, but too stubborn to give up the scowl. Grinning, Obi-Wan continues to place soft kisses on each of the digits. 

"You know what I think?", he asks Anakin, his own voice tainted by his mirth. 

" What?", Anakin asked with that confused expression of his. 

Simply answering would have been too easy. Instead Obi-Wan sucked on the fingertip of Anakin's thumb. The deep breath Anakin took to calm his nerves was Obi-Wans goal. 

"I think your hand works just fine.", Obi-Wan concluded with a grin. 

Anakin growled, muttering a 'I hate you' under his breath with a pout on his face. 

"Now, now Anakin. Hate is not the Jedi way.", chided Obi-Wan, adopting a fake serious expression.

"Sucking on your Ex-Padawans fingers isn't either, Master.", quipped Anakin " Or be straddling his lap."

They laughed at it, the tension draining a bit from Anakin. He seemed exhausted now, mentally drained and lost. Obi-Wan finally feels the pain through their bond, Anakins shields lowered enough to let him in. 

"It is you who preached that love is a form a compassion. I am just making sure you know how much  _ compassion  _ I have for you." 

And he did love Anakin with every fiber of his being. He knew that their excuses were just excuses, that they were breaking the code. But Obi-Wan did not care, Anakin was the first person willing to do that for him. And they were stronger for it. 

They were happy. Sometimes, when the war or the trauma they both suffered through life let them.

It did not always work, but he had learned how to break into Anakins heart, to put him back together with gold as glue in the cracks like they did on Alderaan. Making it more precious. 

Pretty words never helped, physical affection on the other hand..

Using the force, Obi-Wan grabbed the Hydrospanner and the plating for Anakins thumb. He worked in silence, Anakins head had fallen forward and he rested his forehead on Obi-Wans shoulder, kissing and licking at the skin of his neck. It made the work harder, but not impossible. 

With the final screw in place, Obi-Wan gave a final glance on his handiwork, checking if they were right enough. Pleased, he pressed another kiss to the appendage. 

"I'm sorry.", he said, sorrow in his eyes and voice. 

"Not your fault.", murmured Anakin, his voice vibrating against Obi-Wan's throat. 

Obi-Wan continues with his kisses, the metal of the mechno-hand warming up under his ministrations. " I let you down, Anakin. My perfect Anakin. I let you get hurt."

Anakin answered with an indiscernible sound close to a sob. 

He keeps on pressing his lips to all the pressure sensors he knows and then even more. Even if Anakin can't feel the lips, he feels the love in their bond.

"You will always be my perfect Anakin. Nothing could change that. You could be old and wrinkly and disfigured and I still would love you the same."

Obi-Wan can feel the wetness of tears against his skin. He let's go of the mechno-arm with or of his hands to run them through Anakin's hair, soothing him. 

"You are so beautiful, my dear. Your new arm is just as lovely. I will love it just as much as you since its now part of you. I will love all of you."

He can feel Anakin grinding against him whilst still crying, but along their forcebond is only love and need. 

"I'm going to take care of you.", Obi-Wan says, entwining the fingers of his hand with the one's on Anakins prosthesis. Slowly, Obi-Wan began to grind down intact to Anakin. He could feel the younger man hardening against his ass with every slow friction. 

A whine bubbles up from Anakin against his throat, who placed desperate kisses there, marking the skin. Obi-Wan for once did not complain. Right now this was about Anakin and wearing a high collared tunic beneath his robes was only a small sacrifice. 

His fingers card through Anakin's locks until he grips them at the base of his neck and tugs. Anakin let's go of him with a low moan, his eyes half-lidded. Obi-Wan crosses the distance to crush their lips together, pushing his own tongue into Anakin's mouth, claiming it as his. The fingers of Anakin's mechno-arm tighten, the other clinging at Obi-Wan's Jedi garb in a pitiful attempt to hold on. 

They are so oblivious to anything but themselves when the chairs tumbles over and they land on the ground they barely notice. There's a grunt of pain, a gasp for air but then Obi-Wan is biting at Anakin's lips until they are swollen red. Only then he let's go of them, placing kisses along Anakin's jaw and the line of his throat.

He let go Anakin then, just to get rid of his outer layer and with a wave of his hand to lock the door of their quarter. He should have done that earlier, but his mind had been sidetracked. 

"You would have scolded me for such frivolous use of the force, Master."

Anakin sat up, tugging on his own clothes until they were both bare-chested. Obi-Wan grinned, he remembered all the lectures. 

"You forget, I am a master already. Maybe that grants me the privilege."

Anakin laughed at that. Cupping his cheek with his hand, Obi-Wan's next kiss was tender. 

"I love you.", he whispers against his lips. " I will forever love you. You are my life, Anakin." His fingers dancing along Anakin's nape. The other closed his eyes, relishing it.

"I thought your lightsaber was your life.", mumbled Anakin, a whine escaping his lips as Obi-Wan's fingers trail across his clavicle, ghosting his nipples.

"I can replace my lightsaber, but I can't replace you." Along the nearly dried trails of tears, Obi-Wan placed soft kisses, lapping up the salt.

"My arm was replaceable."

There it was again, Obi-Wan knows Anakin would say it before he actually spoke is. His fingers dipped into the naval of Anakin's stomach, who released an ecstatic breath. When his hands reached for his mechno-arm again.

"Hush, dear. Your arm is not your heart, your soul. My love for you resides in those."

Obi-Wan brings the hand up between them, kissing the metal plates yet again. Anakin opened his eyes, yet before he could protest Obi-Wan sucked in one of the digits into his mouth. 

"Kriff.", cursed Anakin. " Please.", he whined. For what exactly he did not know. Anakin's other hand reached out to Obi-Wan's pants. Ever the impatient, Anakin opened them up fumbling with his left hand.

A moan escaped Obi-Wan around the finger he was sucking on when Anakin's hand closed around his dick. He began to stroke him, trying to urge Obi-Wan on to do more.

Obi-Wan relinquishes the finger, to press Anakin away from him and to the ground. "Very naughty, Anakin. Haven't I promised I will take care of you?" Only to then take two of them into his mouth, his tongue lapping at the sensor plates and following the metal ridges. He feels the pulse of Anakin's dick beneath him, but he only gives it a slow tease by brushing against it with his ass. 

Anakin groans, biting at his own lip. Obi-Wan continues exploring the hollow between the fingers. His eyes are trained on Anakin, his beautiful, perfect Anakin. There's lust in his eyes and it makes the pleasure in Obi-Wan's stomach curl. His own dick is already leaking, with Anakin, he feels like a teenager again.

An idea strikes him and he opens his mouth wider, welcoming another finger into his mouth, to fill him up. Anakin's real hand claws into their discarded robes, Obi-Wan knows he is just as turned on. 

They feel different, unyielding there flesh ones are soft, not cold but not warm either to the heat of a body. He took them deeper into his mouth until they hit the back of his mouth. It's not enough to choke him, but the thought strikes him.

Anakin's heart races under his right hand that still pushes him down. There are the feeble attempts though to grind up against him. 

Pushing the fingers out his mouth, he goes down on them again until they hit the back again. He kept on doing it, again and again, his gaze trained on Anakin. It was hard to ignore the urge to touch himself or let Anakin touch him. But then he thinks about how those metal fingers would grip around his dick, how they could be relentless and unforgiving. 

Obi-Wan keeps on sucking them, keeps on thinking and the ache grows 'This is about Anakin', he reminds himself. But Anakin has his eyes trained on him, cheeks flushed red and his hips getting more frantic and it's the pressure against his ass, the fingers deep in his mouth and the image in his mind and then…

Obi-Wan cannot remember the last time he came untouched. The curse on his lips was cut short by the metal fingers in his mouth. But the wide-eyed wonder on Anakin's face is worth it. 

"Fuck me", whines Anakin. "Pound it in to me. Make me remember."

He let's go of the mechno-arm, the spit slicked fingers sliding out of his mouth. He pushes the chair back that fell with them, then opening Anakin's trousers. Anakin sucked in a breath as his dick was freed and then the rest of him.

Lifting up Anakin's leg he started pressing kisses against the soft flesh. Biting where he thinks it's specially soft until a purple bruise is left. Payback. "I guess another frivolous use of the force is necessary." Stretching out his hand, it takes a moment for Obi-Wan to summon up the necessary force to grab the lube. 

He took his time preparing Anakin, spreading him open with his fingers despite his demands to just 'get on'. Obi-Wan does not directly, simply for the fact that he takes the reprise to get hard again. 

And then it's time and Obi-Wan cannot wait any longer himself, Anakin writhing beneath him just from his fingers is just such a tempting view, he needs to give in. He lines up his cock, already erect enough for another go and then he pushes in. He is tensing up for a short breath, before releasing it with a moan and relaxing. His legs wrap around Obi-Wans waist, his feet pushing into his ass cheeks.

Obi-Wan steals another kiss from Anakin’s lips, before starting to earnestly fuck into him. The shields fall from his mind as he is lost in his pleasure. Obi-Wan lets himself be swept away by Anakin's neediness, by his craving. Their force signatures intermingle and he doesn't know where he ends and begins, he feels like Anakin does and Anakin like he. They are one, in mind, in body, in pleasure, in the force.

He is driving himself into Anakin, their hands intermingled. The metal of Anakin's mechno-arm warmed up to body heat. Anakin meets everyone of his thrusts, their kisses desperate and short in between thrusts, when they are so close, they can't be closer anymore. Anakin’s cock is bouncing everytime, hard and red. He is close to coming, but for Obi-Wan it’s the same. They are the same, two parts of a whole. 

Obi-Wan cannot tell who is coming first, maybe it’s Anakin, his cum thick and steady spilling onto his stomach, his muscles contracting in time or its Obi-Wan himself, already spent from just sucking Anakin’s fingers, coming deep inside Anakin again, filling him with what is left of him.    
  
Even after they reached their orgasm, their connection does not stop and this is what makes it right, this is what makes him feel like the force wanted this despite the code. The love, the satisfaction in their bond overflowing their minds with peace. Everything bad is erased. Obi-Wan ducks down to kiss Anakin, who returns it. His legs had grown slack though they still cling to him. 

  
“We should move to a bed.”, mumbled Obi-Wan, the coldness of the room suddenly reminding him of their...unfortunate position. Toppled over from a chair in the middle of the room. 

Anakin grins a bit. “Yes, we should.”, he agrees, but he does not move. He does not let go of Obi-Wan.

“Maybe in a bit, my dear.”, he says. He presses a kiss to the knuckles of Anakin's mechno-arm, their fingers still intertwined. This time, when Anakin watches him, there is less contempt in his gaze for his arm. 


End file.
